This invention relates to a speed control device for a pneumatic cylinder.
In a conventional pneumatic cylinder carrying a load, the moving speed of the piston rod is controlled by air pressure employing a high relief type pressure reducing valve. The slide resistance of the piston rod may change during its stroke due to various external forces such as curvature of the piston rod itself. Accordingly, the speed of the piston rod may change, or in an extreme case, the piston rod may stop altogether.